An Alternate Altercation
by SmuttyWriter
Summary: What if Stefan's return to Mystic Falls was the cause of the various animal attacks that threatened the residents during the start of Season 1? What if Stefan was not the hero, but the villain force to lead a double life? Trapped between bloodlust and desire...


**New storyline concept based on an alternate reality in Mystic Falls, altering the dynamic from the very start. I have not written anything new for many years now so I do hope you enjoy this new direction away from just pure smut.**

 _Violent themes and sexual content to be expected. MA Rated._

 **An Alternate Altercation:**

 **Chapter 1, Homecoming.**

Welcome to Mystic Falls. Passing the sign that announced the borderline of my hometown should have brought with it a wave of emotion, perhaps a hint of nostalgia at the very least, yet instead I drifted into town as though it lacked significance. Greeted with the bloodlust that commanded an undeniable hold over me, perhaps that was my only response to my ominous return home.

Passing by Wickery Bridge I found myself stood leaning upon the barrier that provided some protection from the water below. The night clear as summer approached, a minor brush of warmth accompanying the light breeze as I take a moment to enjoy the late May air. The faint sounds of a vehicle approaching broke my temporary reprieve, the metaphorical dinner bell had been struck. As the unassuming car sped toward the bridge I abruptly step forth into the centre of the road, the driver reacted with impressive haste and the screech of abruptly applied breaks signals his attempt to draw the vehicle to a standstill. Watching as the realisation struck the middle aged man's features I grin as he tugs at the steering wheel and clatters almost headlong into the same barrier I had been previously leant against.

The grinding clash of metal striking metal rung around the surrounding woodland, accumulating in the spluttering groan of the engine submitting to defeat. Chuckling as I approach the wrecked front end of the standard family motor, the barrier hanging in tatters having failed to match up to the impact though the car had remained tittering upon the bridges edge. A soft groan of pain alerts me to the driver stirring, "Help… Call help." A deep voice pleads as I come level with the driver's side window. A powerful tug upon the metal framework of the door wrenches it open, the man's face coated with crimson due to an open wound at the man's hairline. My features must have shifted due to my own building excitement as I prepared to strike, the man faced hope, then fear, followed by an odd sense of understanding moments before my elongated teeth shred through the skin of his throat.

Falling beneath the sheer undeniable pleasure that accompanied my bloodlust it was only once I had finished draining both the driver and the woman that occupied the front passenger seat, intent on seeking on the final unconscious passenger that I regained some sense of control. The teenage girl rested unconscious against the leather seating, had I of not been responsible for her state I could have been fooled into assuming she had merely fallen asleep. A silken layer of straight brunette hair concealed her features entirely from my sight, uncertain as to why I drawn into the act I found myself tucking those wayward locks behind her ear.

Shock radiates throughout my body as I reveal the breathtakingly glorious face, "Katherine…" I murmur as those ever so familiar cherubic features come into view yet the scent of her body was unmistakably human. I could barely believe my eyes, both emerald pools wide and uncertain. Many minutes must have passed during which I simple gazed upon the face of the woman I had once loved beyond all else, my digits caressed the surface of her cheek as if to experience the warmth that seeped through the fragile layer of skin. She stirred with a cough, waking with a groan of discontent and clear discomfort. Deep hazel eyes lock onto mine, something passed between us until your gaze wandered.

A piercing scream breaks the silence, allowing the horror for several seconds before a wave of compulsion renders the girl mute and I cast the gentle persuasion. There had been a terrible crash, an accident due to unexpected circumstances, the driver had lost control, nothing that you could have done, and your survival is miraculous. The words a soothing lullaby of persuasion, almost tainted with a hint of affection that I dismissed as soon as it surfaced. Following the act I swiftly strike the girl across the head, knocking her back unconscious just as the distant sound of another vehicle greets my ears.

Moving swiftly I dislodge the girl from the wreckage, hoping it would appear as though she had been thrown from the car upon impact with the barrier. Rearranging the man and woman I then engage the use of my supernatural strength and with a massive heave send the car plunging into the depths of the water that resides beneath the bridge.

With the scene set I stand over the girl, her beauty rivalled by only one, and I find myself wishing to protect someone so precious. "We'll meet again…" my words soft as I step away and fade into the night, moments before headlights fill the expanse of the bridge.


End file.
